You're Not Alone
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Emily and Jayden are best friends, he's always there for her and always will be. My first songfic


**You're Not Alone**

**Emily and Jayden are best friends, he's always there for her and always will be. My first songfic**

**Song: You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush (I can't stop listening to the new songs)**

**I don't own anything except two characters mentioned named William and Matt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A lot had changed in the last few months; Jayden wasn't fighting evil alone anymore and that proved to be the true test of being a good leader. He was rather fond of his team mates, he admired Kevin's disciplined attitude and how he was just as serious about the job of being a samurai as Jayden was. Mike took the job seriously, but only in battle, he still needed to learn how to balance out training and fun; he was almost Jayden's opposite and not just because they wore contrasting colors. Jayden was glad to have his best friend, Antonio back. He missed him over the years and was surprised he managed to become a ranger on his own. Mia, the older of the two girls is like a sister to everyone. She does her best cheering everyone up when they're down, unfortunately it's usually accompanied by a home cooked meal. Then there was Emily, he and Emily had grown close in the time they knew each other. He remembered the first time they spent hours talking, he loved talking with her about anything but hated the reason behind the conversation.

_I bet you didn't notice  
>The first time your heart was broken<br>You called me up and we talked till the morning_

_***Flashback***_

_Jayden was sitting on his bed reading when his samuraizer beeped. Jayden put his book down and picked up his samuraizer wondering which one of the others it would be. "This is Jayden,"_

"_Jayden…" Said a trembling voice._

"_Emily? What's wrong?"_

"_William just broke up with me," She cried._

"_I'm sorry Emily, where are you? Do you want to talk, face to face I mean?"_

"_I'd like that, I'll meet you in the living room."_

_***End Flashback***_

It hurt Jayden to see Emily crying like the night her boyfriend broke up with her. He was there for her helping her recover and after a month she was finally starting to move on, she had a date with some guy named Matt. "Hey Jayden," Emily greeted when she entered the living room.

Jayden looked up and took in her appearance. "Hey Emily," She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was actually straight for once and it suited her well. She had gotten a whole new outfit, a jean skirt down to her knees and a pale yellow blouse.

"How do I look?" She asked spinning around. "Think Matt will like it?"

"You look amazing, I'm sure he'll like it. Where's he taking you anyway?"

"I'm meeting him at the Italian restaurant down town and then going to a movie."

"Well, have a good time."

"I hope to, I'll be back by ten." She grabbed her purse and headed out.

_And the time that you were stranded  
>I was there before you landed<br>He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

After the other rangers had dinner, they were playing a board game with their folding Zords. After a few rounds, Jayden decided to go to his room. As soon as he was inside, his samuraizer beeped. All the others were playing a game and Ji went to bed early. That only left Emily and he knew it couldn't be good. "If that guy did anything to her," He said feeling anger build up. He flipped open his samuraizer and brought it up to his ear. "Emily?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Ji's asleep and I just saw the others. Is everything okay?"

"Could you…could you come get me?"

"Sure, are you at the movie theater? Did he leave you stranded?"

"He never showed up, I've been sitting at the restaurant for the last hour."

"What?"

"He stood me up," Jayden could hear the pain in her voice.

"Please don't cry Emily, I'll be right there." Jayden headed outside and drew a symbol in the air. "Symbol power, car!" A red convertible appeared in front him. "I'm coming Emily." It was a ten minute drive to the restaurant but as soon as he parked he headed inside. He saw Emily sitting alone at her table and walked over to her. "Come on Em, lets go home."

_I've been right there (right there)_  
><em>For every minute<em>  
><em>This time, it's no different<em>  
><em>Whatever happens you should know<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You're not alone, girl<em>  
><em>I'll be there to hold you<em>  
><em>I'll stay till it's over<em>  
><em>And you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>

The entire drive back to the house, Emily fought back tears. While she was upset about being stood up, Jayden was angry. "You should forget about that Matt guy. You don't deserve this kind of pain and he clearly doesn't deserve a girl as amazing as you."

"Thanks Jayden, I needed to hear that."

"It's true, do you want me to talk to him? I could knock some sense into him."

Emily half laughed. "It's temping,"

_All the days that you were stressed out  
>Feeling like pulling your hair out<br>They were all missing but I was here listening_

It had been a week since Emily was stood up and she wouldn't even talk to Matt, even though he kept trying to talk to her in town and on the phone. "You okay Emily?" Jayden asked when he saw her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"It's Matt, he won't leave me alone. He had his chance and he blew it. He's driving me nuts!"

_You gotta believe in me  
>Even if you can't see me there<br>I'll catch you when you fall_

"You need to calm down." Jayden sat next to her and began rubbing her shoulders. "My offer still stands, I can talk to him and get him to leave you alone. This is obviously stressing you out."

"It is and I'm getting tired of it. What did I ever see in him? In William for that matter."

"I have no idea, but you've always got us, you'll always have me."

Emily smiled and hugged Jayden. "You're such a great friend Jayden, you're always there when I need you."

_Cause I've been right there (right there)  
>For every minute<br>This time, it's no different  
>Whatever happens you should know<br>__Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<em>

Jayden pulled out of the hug and kissed Emily's forehead without thinking. "I'm always going to be here for you Emily. No matter what happens you can always count on me. I'll never let you down like William and Matt did."

"I know you won't. You're a good guy, I hope one day I'll be able to find a good guy so I don't end up alone for the rest of my life."

_I'll be here for you no matter what  
>Comes around the corner<br>Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
>As long as I am breathing<br>You won't have to worry no more_

"You're not going to end up alone Emily. You're only seventeen, you've got plenty of time to find your right guy." He said encouragingly. _"Plenty of time to realize I'm your right guy," _He thought. "I've got an idea,"

"What?"

"I think I know someone who's perfect for you. I'll go straighten Matt out and then talk to my friend. I'll let you know what he says."

"A blind date?" Emily asked uncertain.

"You'll love him, at least I think you will one day. He really likes you, he hasn't had the nerve to ask you out because of William."

Emily thought about it for a minute. "Okay, I'll agree to the blind date."

Jayden smiled. "This is totally going to make his day."

"But if he's a jerk-"

"He's not," Jayden interrupted. "You have my word, he'll be a perfect gentlemen."

"He better, or else you're in trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll be right back, I've got to have a chat with Matt."

Emily watched Jayden leave with a smile on her face. "He's so sweet,"

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You're not alone, girl<em>

A while later Jayden returned to the house. Emily was glad to hear Matt agreed to leave her alone. Now she was nervous about her blind date. She hoped Jayden's friend was an upgrade from her last two boyfriends. Jayden had told her that his friend would meet her at the gate at seven. She was really nervous about the whole thing. Mia was helping Emily get ready for her date. She helped her pick out a casual yet nice outfit since she didn't know where her date was going to take her.

"You have no idea how nervous I am right now Mia." Emily said slipping her shoes on.

"Don't worry, you'll really like the guy."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, and you do too."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you, but I promise you'll have a great time with him and he's liked you for a long time." Mia looked at the clock. "You have five minutes to meet him. Lets go." Mia grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room. "She's ready boys," Mia announced when they entered the living room.

"You look great," Antonio complimented.

"Thanks, hope my date thinks so." She looked around and didn't see Jayden anywhere. "Where's Jayden?"

"He went to help his friend get ready. He's really nervous about your date." Mike said.

"He can't be more nervous than I am."

"Jayden would beg the differ." Kevin laughed.

"You better get going Emily," Mia said.

"Right, see you guys later." Emily grabbed her jacket and headed outside. From the door she could see someone standing at the gate but their back was to her. "Here goes nothing," She said quietly to herself. She slowly made her way to the gate. "Hi," She said nervously.

The young man turned around holding a single rose with a big smile on his face. "Hey Emily,"

Emily gasped. "Jayden? You're my date?"

"Yeah, I told you that you wouldn't end up alone."

_I'll be there to hold you  
>I'll stay till it's over<br>And you know, you know, you know  
>That you're not alone<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<br>That you're not alone_

He held out the rose. "This is for you."

Emily took the rose and smiled at Jayden. "It's so beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Thank you, so everything you told me about my blind date was made up?"

"No, just the part that it was a friend of mine. How I said he felt about you is true. I've liked you for a long time but I was too nervous to ask you out and I backed off when you started dating William. I don't know if anything will come out of his date, but I'd rather have one date with you in my life than never knowing what it's like to have a date with you."

"You're so sweet Jayden," Emily couldn't stop herself from kissing his cheek. "I have a feeling I'll never be alone again."

_I bet you didn't notice  
>First time your heart was broken<br>You called me up and we talked till the morning_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you guys think of my first songfic?**


End file.
